A Changing Relationship
by giddyfan
Summary: The unexpected sequel to A New Love. After the events from the episode Holy Terror you start to question where your relationship with Castiel is going and if it will survive what is coming. Written so that you put yourself in the story. Set in season 9 after Holy Terror. I don't own Supernatural.


Author's Note: (Y/N) means your name so when you see that insert your name. The part in italics is a flashback. Made some editions. They are just a few grammar errors I found.

A Changing Relationship

By: giddyfan

You pull into a motel after driving for most of the day. You are very tired because of the ordeal that you have gone through. You look over and to your right and see the man you love. Although he isn't a man anymore. Castiel is an angel again. You both are silent as you go to get a room and Cas waits. After getting a room you tell Cas that you are going to have a shower. Having a shower has always been a great place to clear your thoughts or at least think about things. As you stand under the water you flashback to what happened earlier.

_You just saw Castiel get tortured, Muriel get stabbed and you yourself got tortured. Malachi has just ordered for Theo to basically kill both of you. You are tied up across from Castiel in the same way he is. Your shirt has been torn so the top of your bra is visible. Being cut on your chest and face, there is blood everywhere. Theo walks and shuts the door, then returns to Castiel, and picks up a drill. _

"_I'll give you one last chance for this to end," Theo offers. _

_Looking at you Castiel says, "Give me a quick death." He closes his eyes and holds up his face in anticipation. _

"_I need you to speak to Metatron. Everyone knows you have influence," Theo remarks. Castiel opens his eyes and looks in astonishment at Theo. _

"_He'll listen to you. Ask him to raise me to Heaven. You can do this, Castiel. I'll be a soldier for Metatron, do anything he wants," Theo continues. _

"_You, you serve Malachi," you state. _

"_I thought he was the answer, but he's crazy," Theo turns to you to reply. _

"_You're...noticing this now? You were more than willing to do his dirty work," you respond. _

"_I did what I had to," Theo conveys. _

"_When you were sure he would defeat Bartholomew," Castiel finally speaks. _

"_But no one will survive this war," Theo declares. _

"_So, you prefer to sit it out in Heaven," Castiel concludes. _

"_I can talk to him about restoring your grace," Theo tries to persuade. Castiel gives you a look that says 'follow my lead'. _

"_Well, it's, um, it's true. Metatron and I do have a working relationship," Castiel lies. _

"_I knew it!" Theo smiles. _

"_You're clever, Theo," you compliment. _

"_All right. Well?" Castiel gestures at his manacles. Theo opens them up. "I'll, I'll need a moment to make contact. And you have something that I'll need," Castiel requests. _

"_Anything," Theo eagerly responds. Cas grabs an angel blade and slices Theo in the throat. A white light comes out of Theo and goes into Cas, who swallows it. Castiel groans and he puts a hand to Theo's forehead. Theo screams and he falls to the ground his eyes burned out. Castiel unties you. That white stuff must have been grace, the stuff that makes someone an angel. _

"_Are you okay?" he asks you. You nod your head and focus on escaping._

You finish your shower and start to get dressed. You are worried about how entering this war is going to affect your relationship with Castiel and if him being an angel will affect it too. You come out of the bathroom and find Castiel standing across from the bed.

"Look (Y/N) now that I am an angel again I think you should go back and live with Dean, Sam, and Kevin at the bunker," Castiel says. You pause. All your fears come forward in your mind. "Since I am going to be making an impact on the angel war I fear that you will be harmed in the process," Castiel continues. You think it is sweet that he is concerned for your safety but also insulted that he thinks that you won't be able to handle yourself in a fight. "Also now that our relationship is out in the angel community they will probably use that against us," Castiel expresses. Malachi had figured out about Castiel and your relationship, no doubt he would tell other angels. You sit on the bed and try to keep tears from coming out of your eyes. Cas sees that you are upset and gets more concerned.

"I feared this would happen," you convey.

"What would?" Cas asks.

"That now that you are an angel again that you would not love me anymore," you state. You don't give him a chance to respond as you begin to ramble off everything, "With your powers you can get involved in the war which means there is a possibility of you getting hurt. I also don't know how I feel about all of your attention being on the war and what the results are going to be. The fact that you don't have confidence in me to fight by your side is troubling also." Some tears fall from your eyes. Castiel sits down next to you and puts his arm around you.

"I will always love you no matter what I am," Cas replies. You look up at him. His gentle blue eyes make you melt. "The only reason that I suggested that you go back to the bunker is for your safety," Cas discloses.

"I can fight by your side," You declare.

"I know you can fight. If anything happened to you that I couldn't fix I don't know what I would do," Castiel responds. He looks away from you.

"I feel the same way," you remark. It is silent for a minute.

"I think we could both be safer if we stay together," Castiel suggests.

"Really?" you inquire.

"Yes," Cas confirms.

You jump, wrapping your arms around his neck and bring him down for a kiss. Your lips meet his and the same fire is ignited as before. Castiel wraps his arms around your waist and brings you closer. You break away and slide up so that you are all the way on the bed. Cas follows you and bends over. Instead of letting him take control you lay him down and get on top of him. The two of you continue to make out as cloths are being shed. When you are both only in your underwear it is time to really rev it up. You can feel his large bulge through his boxers. You kiss him thoroughly before skimming your body down his. Your breast glide across his chest and Castiel wiggles. You smile up at him as you pull off his boxers. His penis stands to attention. You kiss the head before taking it in your mouth. Sucking hard you start to bob your head up and down. Castiel's hands are in your hair and his groans get louder. He usually doesn't let you do this because he always wants you to feel worshipped. What you haven't told him is that listening to his moans when you do this makes you feel like a goddess. You hum your pleasure which you can see vibrates through Cas.

"Oh, oh, I'm going to…," Cas cries and releases his load. You swallow every drop of his delicious liquid. Castiel is panting as you kiss back up his chest. He flips you over after you kiss his neck a few times. Castiel goes straight for your pussy. He literally tears your underwear off.

"Oh Cas," you scream when one of his fingers enter you. He rubs and thrusts it in and out. "More," you beg. Castiel inserts another finger going faster. Then he hits you right there. "Oh right there," you tell him panting. Cas inserts a third finger and starts to hit that spot every time. His name is on your lips as your orgasm overtakes you. Castiel crawls back up and you can feel he is ready for more.

You grab his shoulders and flip each other over. Straddling him you slide down onto his impressive erection. Somewhere in the process Cas must have put on a condom because it is already on him. You know it is nessecary since half angel half human's are possible. Though you can't remember when he put it on. Cas grabs your hips tight as you brace yourself. You start to move up and down. With Castiel's help you come down hard every time. Feeling the need for more friction you speed up and try to go as fast as you can. When Castiel's groan start to become louder you know he is close. You feel your orgasm building and your thrusts start to get sloppy. Cas flips you over so that he is on top. His thrusts are hard and fast not like your usual gentle, loving sex. It probably has to do with the fact that you were both tortured earlier today. However, you are craving this kind of sex right now.

"Fuck!" you scream as the most powerful orgasm you've ever had washes over you. Castiel follows right after making the most animal, primitive growl you have ever heard. Cas collapses and then rolls over off of you. He pulls you close to him and you lay your head on his chest.

"I love you," you say after a while.

"I love you (Y/N)," Castiel replies. Your phone rings suddenly. You sit up not bothering to cover yourself and grab it off of the bedside table.

"Hello," you answer.

"(Y/N) it's Dean," the voice on the other line informs.

"Hey Dean what's up?" you ask. Castiel comes up, wrapping his arms around you kissing your neck. You close your eyes. Being an angel must have given him super stamina. You try to focus on the call.

"Can you and Cas come to the bunker," Dean states. Noticing something in his voice you open your eyes.

"Is everything ok?" You inquire. Cas starts to kneed one of your breasts while still kissing your neck. You put a hand in his hair encouraging him to continue.

"Ah, not really," Dean hesitantly replies. You sense hurt and pain in his voice.

"Okay we'll be right there," you answer him. Castile stops what he is doing to you. You hang up the phone and turn to Cas. "We need to go to the bunker," you tell Cas.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel wonders his focus now shifted.

"I don't know but something's up," you respond. You give Cas a quick peck and start to get ready to go worried what is wrong with Dean.

Author's Note: What did you think? Reviews make the world go round. Some dialog from Holy Terror written by Eugenie Ross-Leming and Brad Buckner. I don't own Supernatural.


End file.
